Bittersweet Revenge
by Darknessaintsobad
Summary: When Artemis Fowl I goes too far and pushes a desperate man over the edge, his 6 year old son and heir to the Fowl fortune is thrown into a world full of pain, terror and death.   Rated T, because of later chapters. OC's, because we need new criminals.


**Chapter 1: Corrupt**

The man pushed the piece of paper across the surface, along with a pen. Artemis Fowl I looked down at the contract then back up at the man facing him from across the table. The man was in his late 40's, with oily skin and graying hair. He looked nervous; though it was obvious he was trying to hide it. Judging by his appearance, you wouldn't have guessed he had, up until recently, been a multimillionaire or perhaps he used to head a very successful international electronics company.

Of course, this was all before he lost his fortune and now he was left scavenging on the floor for scraps. Artemis Fowl I watched the man with something that looked vaguely like pity, but more like disgust on his face. It had, in fact, been the Irish businessman's fault that the company had fallen. But the pathetic excuse of a man sitting opposite him didn't need to know that. Yet.

"So," Sebastian began, "we have an agreement?"

Artemis's expression turned from slight disgust to something a little more... _foul_. Honestly, exactly how stupid did Sebastian think he was?

"No. No I don't think we do," Artemis said rather bluntly, as he checked his nails for non-existent dirt. "You see, I don't very much like wasting my money, let alone giving it away." Artemis looked at the man with cold eyes and saw him shiver.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Sebastian stuttered, worry now evident on his face.

"I am not stupid Mr. Nomadri, I know a corrupt deal when I see one. Trust me, I have become quite an expert on these matters," Artemis replied with a knowing smile. This meeting wouldn't last much longer. The deal had been a lost cause, both men could see that.

"FOWL! YOU BARSTARD! FOR YEARS WE HAVE BEEN-"

"That is quite enough Sebastian. I am truly sorry for your situation but I have no intention of being dragged into this mess." Artemis stood up, his bodyguard at his side instantly. "Let us go, Major. My work here is done," he said, heading for the door.

"I swear to God, you will regret this Artemis," Sebastian said in a low voice.

Artemis turned back to the man he had once called a friend. "Try anything, Sebastian, and I destroy you, just like I did to your company." There it was, the final blow.

Sebastian glared at Artemis with pure hatred on his face. It was the last thing Artemis saw before he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 months later<em>**

"Timmy, are you ready?" Angeline asked as she put her lipstick on and stepped back to get a better look at her reflection in the mirror.

The man she loved more than life itself, stepped out of the bathroom looking smart in his three piece suit, but then again, he always did. "I'm ready when you are, darling," Artemis replied with a smile on his face. It was hard for Angeline to imagine her husband looking anything but kind, just as he did now. _Let her keep her ignorance,_ Artemis Sr thought. _It is easier than for her to know the whole truth._

There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in!" Angeline said in a sing-song voice. She was obviously excited about the party even if her husband and Butler did not exactly share her enthusiasm.

As expected, Butler walked through the door wearing his customary suit, though granted he had put obvious effort into looking more presentable than usual, a fact appreciated by the leading lady of the house-hold. "The car is ready for you," Butler announced.

"Oh good," Angeline replied, "and what about Arty?"

"Major is with him in the library right now. Everything's perfectly fine," Butler replied dutifully. Though he despised leaving young Artemis by himself, even if it only was for a couple of hours, Butler would be going with Mr. and Mrs. Fowl tonight. He was effectively 'swapping' principals for the night with his uncle; due to the unforeseen injury Major had received protecting Artemis Sr's life earlier that week. _Well if I had to leave Master Artemis in the care of anyone else, it would be Major's,_ Butler thought. _He is more than capable of taking care of a six year old._

"Okay, I'm done," Angeline said, turning to face both men. "Let's go." Angeline looped her arm through her husband's and they left the massive bedroom with Butler in tow.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Angeline suddenly stopped. She smiled reassuringly at her husband before asking them to go on ahead while she said one last goodbye to Arty. Timmy smiled and Butler nodded, fully understanding as he had done the same thing right before he went to fetch the couple. Not necessarily protocol as a bodyguard, but after years of protecting the boy, Butler could not help but feel a certain attachment to Artemis. Oh, what would Madame Ko say if she knew?

Angeline took the stairs down to their underground library (which spanned nearly an entire floor of the manor), and made her way to Arty, whom she could hear giggling only an aisle or two away.

"Arty dear," she began as she finally caught sight of her young son, "we're going now." Artemis got up and ran to her, leaving Major sitting alone on the floor. Angeline picked up her son and cuddled him as Artemis kissed her cheek.

"Good-bye Mother," said the six year old. Angeline frowned as she didn't like being addressed to in a formal manner even in the most serious situations, let alone from her little boy on a regular basis. For once she said nothing about it, though she would have to talk to him about it later.

"Good-bye Arty," she said setting him down. Angeline smiled over at Major. "Thanks for taking care of him tonight," she smiled.

"No problem," he replied lightly. Not necessarily a side of himself that he showed regularly, but Angeline just had an air that made everyone around her feel a little more at ease. "Take care of yourselves, wont you? And don't stay out all night!" the bodyguard said with a slightly teasing smirk. Angeline smiled back. Major had a way of making everyone around him seem like small children, perhaps including Butler.

"We'll try not to,' she said with a smirk. With a final kiss for Artemis, she bid them another good-bye and left.

As the Fowl Bentley made its way down the long driveway and out the gates a computer, only kilometers away, beeped and a woman spoke. "_Sir_," she said as disrespectfully as she dared, "they're leaving now". Her name was Margret and although she was in her 30's, she looked a lot younger than that. She wasn't there voluntarily, only because she was being blackmailed with her own daughter's life. She was an IT analysis who had previously worked for the FBI in America and although she was young, she had amazing skill._ Ha, I would give it up in an instant to be anywhere but here at the moment,_ she thought bitterly.

A man she knew all too well came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. She shivered, barely able to stand being so close to the monster. He caught the action and smirked. "Good, now continue on with Phase 1 and get me control of the security system and cameras," he said unnecessarily. They had all been briefed several times of the plan. Margret's fingers were flying over the keyboard long before he spoke.

After 10 minutes the computer beeped again. This time a message, 'Access Granted', flashed across the screen. Margret smiled in pride for a split second, before she remembered what would happen next. The smile slipped quickly from her face as she heard the man speak again.

"Begin Phase 2, and remember, bring me the boy _alive_. Everyone else is expendable. Feel free to wreak as much destruction to the manor as you want."

5 armed, very dangerous looking men saluted before jumping out of the semi-trailer, guns raised. There was no need for words.

The man looked back to the monitors that were showing live images from inside the manor. More specifically at the small boy who was busy reading a rather large book.

Sebastian Nomadri allowed a sly smile. Tonight, he would finally get his revenge.


End file.
